


Kagehina fluff!!!

by RandomWeeb06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeeb06/pseuds/RandomWeeb06
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are dating!!! Just some fluff!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama and Hinata have been dating for two months, they decided to not hide their relationship from their team. The team was supportive, they were still the same people on the court after all.

*At Kageyama's House* Time: 4:30

Hinata's POV: "Tobio?" I say as I sit down on his couch. "Yeah?" he responds. "You wanna watch a movie?" He looks over at me, "sure, i'm choosing." He says to me. "What no way, I wanna chose!" I yell back. We both go for the TV remote, "It's my house, I get to chose" he says. "Well i'm the guest so I should get to chose!" I shout. "You chose what we got to watch last time!" he yells. "No I didn't, you did!" We continued to argue for a while before I stormed off into his room, "watch whatever you want!" He huffed, "I will, dumbass!" I marched back into the room, "i'm not a dumbass, you are!" I shout. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. "Since you're so wise, then please tell me, what movie would you like to watch?"

I sat down and grabbed the remote. "I don't know" I said happily. I started going through the movies until I decided to watch The Princess Bride. "This is what you choose?!" he yells. "Yup!" I say. I lay my head down on his lap and watch the movie, it was nice. Once the movie was over it was 6:15, Tobio's parents would be home soon and I told my mom I'd be back in time for dinner. I told him I had to go and gave him a kiss goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He gave me a small smile, "whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

*Just Leaving Practice*

Tobio's POV: I showered, got changed and started heading home. Shoyo ran up to me and jumped up on my back. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked him. The only response I got was was a giggle. "Get off of my back! What did you think, I was gonna carry you home?" He laughed again, "maybe." I hit his arm and he jumped off of me, "humph, no fun." I laughed a bit at this, "dumbass." I grabbed his hand as we walked back to my house. If we were going to watch another movie, then I was definitely going to choose what we watch. 

\-------------------Time Skip Brought to you by Rolling Thunder-----------------

Hinata's POV: I walked into my boyfriends house and yawned. I was so exhausted, I stayed up way to late last night. Tobio noticed how tired I was and he said I could take a nap in his bed. "We only get to be alone together for like two hours, I don't want to sleep through it." I whined. He then yawned, "bummer, i'm exhausted." I thought over his offer, "hmm maybe just a small nap." We walked into his bedroom and snuggled up together in his bed. We fell asleep rather quickly and woke up in the awkwardest way possible, his parents found us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism and kind comments are truly appreciated!!! Author Out!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama's POV: "T-Tobio?" I hear. I opened up my eyes and looked at my small boyfriend fast asleep in my arms. Then I looked at the door and saw who had spoken, my mom. Shit. "Uh hi" I say. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, obviously concerned that I had slept with him. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "We were tired, so we took a nap. Wake up dumb ass!" I yell as I shove my boyfriend. He finally woke up and looked up at me. "Tobi?" He asked. "Hi Hinata" my mom said to him. "Oh h-hi Mrs. Kageyama!" He said nervously. "Hello." she responded. He got out of my bed and checked the time on his watch. "Crap! It's almost seven, I gotta go!" He yelled. "Bye babe, bye Mrs. Kageyama!" he yelled as he ran out of my house. I then looked over at my mom who looked... less than thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! As always constructive criticism and kind comments are truly appreciated!!! Author Out!!!


End file.
